Happy birthday Brendan
by Ruthyroo
Summary: Its Brendan's birthday and he feels sorry for himself until he gets a visit from someone special. A one shot.


**Happy ****birthday ****Brendan**

Another year older and still I have nothing to show for it, everybody else has made something of their lifes but not me, I seem to have less now. Things had gone from bad to worse as far as Steven and I were concerned and considering he was all I thought about it wasn't very good, to be honest the whole situation had started to get me down. I felt irritable, moody and on edge all the time, let's face it the only time I really was ever happy was when Steven and I were together. Even chez didn't want to be around me, infact no one did, not even Joel, and that was saying something as usually he was so far up my backside I couldn't see him.

I got my usual three cards, one from chez, one from the kids and one from my ma and da; it was the same every year. Chez brought me a new shirt and some aftershave which I quite liked, I did okay really, I wasn't that into birthdays anyway. To me this day was just like any other, I was working all day at the club, chez had offered to cover for me but I said no, that way I would still get to see Steven, I often saw him coming in and out of carter and hay. Sometimes I think it was a curse having him work so close to me, I felt like a rabbit having a carrot dangled infront of me, but never being able to reach it. It was my punishment, seeing him moving on right infront of my eyes, I gave up on him and I shouldn't have, I have regretted it ever since, he was the best thing to happen to me and getting him back now would be impossible.

They say you don't know what you've got till it's gone and it's true. My mood was getting worse so I decided to lock myself away in the office and catch up on the enormous pile of paperwork I had, I'm sure Joel and Rhys could cope on the bar. I must have been in here for nearly two hours when the door knocked; I thought it would probably be Rhys as Joel just comes in.

"Come in"

I shouted, but not looking up still engrossed in paperwork

"Umm I just wanted to say happy birthday Brendan"

Steven… he was here, I didn't really wanna look up in case it was someone else standing there, but I did and it was him, beautiful Steven.

"Thank you Steven, fancy a drink with me?"

I was hoping that he would say yes, but deep down I knew he would decline.

"No ta, best not, Doug's waiting for me outside"

"Yeah, course, that's okay"

But it wasn't okay, at least not for me.

"So you having a good birthday then Brendan?"

"The best Steven, enjoy the rest of your night"

I had to cut it short with him, I wanted him so bad and it was killing me not being able to touch him.

"You too Brendan"

"See ye Steven"

And with that he was gone. I wanted nothing more than him to stay with me, I wanted to be with him, but instead I'm sat here all alone feeling sorry for myself, maybe I should just go home, I was feeling pretty tired. But before I got up from the desk the door went again, Steven had come back I couldn't believe it.

"What can I do for you this time Steven?"

"Well it's more of what I can do for you Bren"

Steven closed the door behind him and locked it, I was excited all ready and I knew what was coming next. He pushed me up against the wall and kissed me, I wasn't going to fight it, I've dreamt of this moment a thousand times. Steven was kissing me in a way he hadn't done before, he was so confident. He was totally in control this time and i didn't stop him, I let him do whatever he wanted to do. He undone my shirt and starting kissing my neck and chest, I felt powerless to stop him. He kissed all the way down until he got to my trousers, he undone them and pulled them down with his teeth. I was so turned on and it showed. He put my cock in his mouth, licking and sucking like he couldn't get enough, it didn't take me long to explode into his mouth. His confidence had shocked me I had never seen this side of him. He came back up to kiss me again and whispered in my ear.

"I want you Brendan so much"

That was all I needed to hear to get back in the driver's seat. I stripped him of his clothes and touched every part of him until he was begging me to fuck him. I bent him over the sofa and took him once more, it was amazing, and he was amazing. God I love him and he loves me, we need eachother. Afterwards we sat together, Steven always wanting a cuddle but this time I wanted it too, I wanted to feel close to him, it was perfect.

I was woken by a knock at the door, I couldn't believe it I had just dreamt the whole damn thing, it seemed so real, i should know that Steven would never come back to me, he has told me enough.

"Come in"

I shouted again, it felt like Déjà vu. It was Steven, he had that look in his eyes, it was the same look I had for him.

"I will have that drink with you Bren"

I couldn't help but smile this was going to be the best birthday. He closed the door behind him and locked it.

_**please review you lovely people :) xxxxxxxxxxxx**_


End file.
